Perdão
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Harry ainda não consegue entender os acontecimentos que o levaram a derrotar Voldemort. Tudo o que ele sabia era que Hermione não chorava a morte do seu melhor amigo, mas sim a do seu exmestre de Poções.Esta fic foi escrita para o Desafio PréDeathly Hallo


**Título:** Perdão

**Beta Reader:** Ferporcel

**Shipper**SS/HG

**Aviso(s):** Esta fic foi escrita para o Desafio Pré-Deathly Hallows das Snapetes.

**Gênero/Categoria:** Angst

**Resumo:** Harry ainda não consegue entender os acontecimentos que o levaram a derrotar Voldemort. Tudo o que ele sabia era que Hermione não chorava a morte do seu melhor amigo, mas sim a do seu ex-mestre de Poções.

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K.Rowling. Eu só escrevi isso para dar uma morte decente ao mestre de Poções, e cumprir o Voto Perpétuo.

Estava escuro e silencioso. Não, não estava silencioso; os sons estavam abafados, era isso. Gritos. Gritos abafados vinham de todas as direções, mas ainda estava escuro. Escuro e frio.

Ele abriu os olhos. Um borrão escuro era tudo que conseguia enxergar. Aos poucos a consciência foi retornando, e ele entendeu que estava caído no chão. Não conseguia enxergar direito porque estava sem seus óculos, mas aos poucos seus ouvidos conseguiam captar toda a intensidade e o horror dos gritos à sua volta. Isso significava que ele havia sobrevivido pela segunda vez à Maldição da Morte lançada por Voldemort.

- Não!

O grito atravessou os campos de Hogwarts e chegou aos ouvidos de Harry como uma lâmina afiada penetrando em suas entranhas. Ele reconhecera a voz instantaneamente. Hermione. Ela estava em perigo.

Levantou subitamente, preocupado com a amiga. A última coisa que lembrava era de ver o Comensal da Morte que a segurava tirar a máscara e revelar sua identidade. Era o homem que ele odiava mais que o próprio Voldemort, o homem que ele jurara fazer pagar pela morte de Dumbledore: Severo Snape.

Tateou a sua volta, procurando pelos óculos. Quando os encontrou, a primeira coisa que viu foi Hermione correndo em sua direção, gritando e chorando como uma criança perdida. Ele abriu os braços para recebê-la e confortá-la, mas ela passou direto por ele e atirou-se no corpo caído logo ao lado.

Rony! Agora ele lembrava do amigo que estivera ao seu lado, ajudando-o a enfrentar seu destino. Mas Rony estava morto... Voldemort o matara a sangue-frio, na sua frente, fazendo crescer um ódio que ele jamais imaginara possuir dentro si. Um ódio capaz de fazê-lo lançar a Maldição da Morte no assassino de seus pais... e agora do seu melhor amigo também...

Virou-se para onde seu amigo deveria estar. O corpo de Rony estava imóvel, sem vida, os olhos vidrados para o céu. Ao longe, ele podia ver as figuras do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley, um tentando consolar o outro; o Sr. Weasley impedindo a esposa de aproximar-se ainda mais, como que para protegê-la da visão monstruosa do próprio filho morto. Mas Rony estava sozinho, não fora para ele que Hermione correra.

Virando-se para o outro lado, ele encontrou a amiga. Hermione estava ajoelhada no chão, chorando desconsolada sobre um corpo vestido com as vestes dos Comensais da Morte. Harry deu um passo em direção a ela e pousou uma mão em seus ombros. Hermione virou-se para ele; os olhos vermelhos transmitiam dor, tristeza e desesperança. Ele queria chorar com ela também, chorar por tudo que perderam naquela guerra, mas então olhou para o rosto do homem sobre quem ela chorava.

- Snape?

- Por que o Severo, Harry? – Ela levantou-se de repente e o empurrou com uma fúria irreconhecível na voz. – Você conhecia a profecia. Era você quem deveria morrer junto com ele! Por que você deixou o Severo morrer no seu lugar?

- Mione? – Harry perguntou perplexo.

Mas Hermione não lhe deu mais atenção, caiu novamente de joelhos sobre o corpo de Snape, chorando copiosamente e balbuciando entre alguns soluços:

- Como eu vou viver sem você agora? Quando finalmente pensei que todos reconheceriam seu trabalho, que nós...

- Srta. Granger – a voz de Lupin a chamou –, venha conosco, você precisa ir até a Ala Hospitalar para...

- Não! – ela gritou com o rosto mergulhado no peito imóvel de Snape.

- Mione... – Era a voz de Tonks, ela e Lupin haviam se aproximado do corpo de Snape. Lupin segurava Hermione pelos ombros tentando tirá-la do local. Harry assistia a tudo paralisado. – Você precisa se acalmar, venha conos...

- Eu não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho! – Hermione urrou como uma leoa defendendo sua cria. Quando Tonks encontrou o olhar dela, entendeu que faria a mesma coisa se fosse Remo quem estivesse estendido no chão e desistiu de tentar convencê-la a se levantar.

A Profa. McGonagall aproximou-se de Harry e perguntou se ele estava bem. Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça sem ouvir as demais palavras dela, ainda estava chocado com a reação de Hermione. Outros membros da Ordem juntaram-se a Remo e Tonks, e Harry jamais esqueceria a imagem que se passara à sua frente. Três bruxos foram necessários para obrigar Hermione a abandonar o corpo de Snape, os gritos dela ecoavam pelos jardins, e Harry sentiu um aperto indescritível no coração. Assistir sua melhor amiga sofrendo, sua única amiga agora, era dolorido. Assisti-la sofrendo pela morte do Snape era revoltante, perturbador e alarmante.

Harry buscou em sua mente mais uma vez pelos últimos acontecimentos antes do raio verde que saiu da varinha de Voldemort atingir seu peito. Voldemort atacara Rony, que estava caído no chão, sem vida. Do outro lado do jardim, um Comensal da Morte segurava Hermione pelo braço; sua amiga gritava desesperadamente tentando se livrar do seu captor e correr até ele. Mas então o Comensal da Morte tirou a máscara – era o Snape.

Harry lembrou-se do ódio que crescera nele naquele momento. Rony se fora, Hermione fora feita prisioneira, e _ele_ estava lá para desdenhar de todos. O maldito _Príncipe Mestiço_. Tudo acontecera muito rápido, então. Ele levantara a varinha para Voldemort, e Voldemort fizera o mesmo. Os dois vacilaram por um segundo, lembrando-se do que acontecera quando as varinhas irmãs duelaram anteriormente. Tempo suficiente para Snape se esgueirar entre eles e aparecer nas costas de Harry no mesmo momento em que os dois inimigos gritaram:

- _Avada Kedrava_!

Harry lembrava-se do raio verde saindo da ponta da sua varinha e de outro raio verde vindo em sua direção, mas não se lembrava de mais nada. Como ele havia sobrevivido e Snape aparecera morto logo atrás dele ainda era um mistério.

----

Dizem que o tempo é capaz de nos fazer esquecer, ou pelo menos apaziguar nossas memórias. Mas nem Hermione, nem Harry acreditavam nisso; as feridas abertas na noite em que Voldemort finalmente fora derrotado jamais se fecharam. O ódio que Harry sentia por Snape fora transferido para Hermione no momento em que ela o rejeitara, acusando-lhe de ter deixado Snape morrer no seu lugar. Ele jamais entendera a atitude dela naquela noite, e os dois jamais se falaram novamente para tentar retomar a antiga amizade.

Um ano após a morte de Voldemort, Rony e Snape, Hermione também deixara aquele mundo. Ela nunca mais fora a mesma depois da guerra bruxa. Harry não falara mais com ela, mas fora ao enterro obrigado por Gina e ouvira os comentários dos amigos da antiga Ordem da Fênix. No início, todos pensaram que era tristeza, que logo ela se recuperaria do amor perdido na guerra como tantas outras viúvas em tantas outras guerras. Mas os dias se passaram, depois os meses, e o brilho da vida parecia ter deixado os olhos de Hermione para sempre.

Lupin fora o primeiro a desconfiar. Sendo o atual professor de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas e marido de uma das aurores encarregadas de investigar os fatos que ocorreram nos últimos dias da guerra, ele tinha acesso aos arquivos que descreviam a busca e destruição das Horcruxes. De acordo com os arquivos, a armadilha que guardava o Bracelete de Ravenclaw – uma das Horcruxes destruídas por Snape no período em que ele estivera incomunicável com a Ordem – exigira uma espécie de sacrifício humano. Todos imaginaram que Snape havia sacrificado a si mesmo para reaver o objeto, por isso atraíra a Madição da Morte para si quando Voldemort a lançara. Mas Lupin entendeu que, se Hermione realmente o tinha ajudado durante todo aquele tempo como ela dizia, a maldição podia ter passado para ela também, os sintomas eram típicos das Artes das Trevas.

Amaldiçoada ou não, Madame Pomfrey garantia que Hermione havia simplesmente desistido de viver. Quando cogitaram removê-la para St. Mungo, ela implorara para a medibruxa e para a Diretora McGonagall que não permitissem que ela fosse levada da escola. Mesmo contra o mais sensato, as duas mulheres assentiram; Hogwarts ainda guardava dentro si a presença do antigo mestre de Poções, elas não podiam negar isso a um amor que florescera tão rapidamente e da mesma forma se acabara.

O sofrimento de Hermione terminara justamente um ano depois que começara, e no meio das festividades do aniversário da derrota de Você-Sabe-Quem, a Ordem da Fênix se reunira para o enterro de mais um de seus antigos membros. Harry falou o menos possível com os presentes. Uma pontada de remorso o invadira depois de ouvir o que todos tinham a dizer. Ele abandonara Hermione quando ela mais precisou dele, cego pelo ódio de vê-la sofrer por causa do homem que ele odiava. Um homem que agora era reconhecido como herói e a quem provavelmente ele devia a própria vida.

Ele não deixou o cemitério junto com os demais Weasley. Ficou sozinho na penumbra do entardecer, ajoelhado sobre a terra que acolhera a amiga. Sua cicatriz se fora, mas ele ainda esfregava a testa com força toda vez que tentava, em vão, lembrar dos acontecimentos daquela noite. Ele estava apontando a varinha para Voldemort, e Voldemort para ele. Os dois vacilaram, e depois... depois os dois gritaram as mesmas palavras... Por que fora o Snape quem caíra morto no chão?

- Eu sinto muito, Mione – ele sussurrou à terra fofa, chorando pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Então, como se Hermione estivesse ao lado dele, esclarecendo os pontos que lhe passaram desapercebidos e só a mente veloz da amiga compreendera, Harry começou a se lembrar...

- _Avada Kedrava_!

Um raio verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Voldemort e atingiu Rony em cheio, sem lhe dar a chance de fugir. Harry virou-se para o amigo, mas sabia que não o encontraria vivo. Esforçou-se ao máximo para não expor suas emoções para seu inimigo, mas então ouviu o grito de Hermione.

- Rony!

Ela tentava se desvencilhar do Comensal que a agarrara. Não. O Comensal só a agarrara quando ela tentou correr em direção a Rony, protegendo-a da fúria do seu mestre. Sim, quando ele tirou a máscara e mostrou ser Severo Snape, aquilo ficou claro. O homem que trabalhara infiltrado entre os seguidores de Voldemort estava apenas protegendo sua amiga, mas ele estava cego demais pelo ódio para perceber aquilo. Tentando controlar sua mente, trabalhou o ódio que sentia pelo Snape e o direcionou a Voldemort; estava pronto para lançar a maldição.

Entretanto, será que seu plano daria certo? A profecia dizia que um não poderia viver enquanto o outro vivesse. Pelo quadro que se apresentava à sua frente, Harry só podia tirar uma conclusão: Voldemort lançaria a mesma maldição nele e os dois morreriam, um pela varinha do outro. Ele estava preparado para sacrificar-se da mesma maneira que sua mãe se sacrificara um dia, mas será que as duas varinhas irmãs se atacariam mutuamente?

Parecia que Voldemort também estava com as mesmas dúvidas, pois ficou um bom tempo em silêncio, apenas contemplado o caos que causara nos jardins de Hogwarts. Agora, relembrando, Harry podia ver Snape esgueirando-se na escuridão e mostrando seu verdadeiro lado para aquele que achava ser seu mestre.

O Prof. Snape, aquele que era conhecido por ser um experimente legilimente e oclumente. Como ele não tinha entendido aquilo antes? Enquanto ele, Harry, estivera se concentrando para assumir a tarefa que lhe fora designada na profecia, Snape estava ganhando tempo para ele, dialogando silenciosamente com seu antigo mestre, provavelmente confessando sua traição e talvez até desdenhando de como havia conseguido encontrar e destruir as Horcruxes restantes. Quando Harry sentira-se pronto para lançar a maldição, Voldemort também a lançara. Só que ele a lançara contra seu traidor, Severo Snape, e não contra Harry.

Mesmo que já tivesse escurecido, Harry sentiu uma luz brilhar no horizonte, esclarecendo a névoa de suas lembranças. Então era isso; Snape havia se sacrificado para que ele pudesse matar Voldemort sem morrer junto com ele. Ele realmente devia sua vida ao Snape, ao homem que sempre odiara e que Hermione sempre tentara fazê-lo entender que estava errado a respeito dele.

Tomado por uma urgência súbita, Harry levantou de onde estava e começou a andar pelo cemitério, seguindo pelo conhecido caminho que levava aos túmulos dos heróis da última guerra. Não foi difícil identificar a última morada de Severo Snape, e pela primeira vez, Harry parou em frente a ela e fez um minuto de silêncio.

Ali jazia um homem que Harry jamais aprendera a respeitar, e agora ele se arrependia por isso. Ali jazia o homem a quem ele devia sua vida e a salvação do mundo bruxo, o verdadeiro herói daquela maldita guerra. Ele, Harry, era apenas o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. O homem que ali jazia, Severo Snape, fora o corajoso bruxo capaz de enfrentar a ira de Voldemort, decifrar seus enigmas e driblar suas armadilhas, destruindo os artefatos lhe deixavam imortal. Se Voldemort fora derrotado, o mundo bruxo só tinha que agradecer a ele, Severo Snape.

Pela primeira vez, Harry olhou para o mestre de Poções – ou para a lápide dele – com orgulho. Um sorriso confiante formou em seus lábios, e ele sabia que em algum lugar aquele morcego seboso sorria desdenhosamente.

- Obrigado, Snape – ele sussurrou para o túmulo. – Eu devo minha vida a você, mais de uma vez.

Ele deu as costas para os túmulos, não sem antes acenar para onde estava Rony, e saiu do cemitério com a sensação de ter tirado um peso enorme das costas. Gina estava esperando por ele, com os olhos tristes pela perda da amiga, mas com um sorriso doce nos lábios ao vê-lo de volta. Talvez, no outro mundo, Hermione também estivesse sendo recepcionada da mesma forma. Ela merecia. Não, corrigiu-se, eles mereciam. Se não puderam ser felizes no mundo dos vivos, agora teriam toda a eternidade para se amarem, e ninguém tiraria isso deles.


End file.
